Local Hero
by bitterending
Summary: [Ferris Bueller's Day Off] Cameron muses as he sits at the bottom of the pool, waiting to be rescued. Kinda slashy. [songfic][oneshot]


Disclaimer: Characters in this story do not belong to me.

"You feeling any better, Cameron?" Cameron didn't move. What kind of stupid question was that, anyway? Of course he wasn't feeling any better. If he was feeling any better, he wouldn't be sitting, mentally and physically paralyzed, in a beach chair set on a diving board. Cameron heard Salone trying to coax him into the Jacuzzi, but he wasn't listening. His thoughts were elsewhere. Why should his father care more about a car than his son in the first place? Morris had never once told Cameron that he loved him, but he said it to that damn car more than five times a day. Fathers shouldn't be like that. They should love their kids, and have everyone know it. But no, his father's baby was never Cameron. It was always that damn Ferrari in the garage. Maybe he disserved it.

_Where have all good men gone  
__And where are all the gods?_

Salone was talking again, telling Cameron that she's gone through this too. That everyone has. Cameron couldn't help but inwardly scoff at that. Since when? He didn't know anyone else who had to live like him. Ferris's parents loved him; they didn't idolize inanimate objects lying about the house. They were normal parents. Good parents. Someone to look up to. Cameron didn't have anyone to look up to.

_Where's the street-wise Hercules  
__To fight the rising odds?  
__Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
__Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

"Maybe he really is sick." He heard Ferris say, sounding as if Cameron had never 'really' been sick in his life. Cameron blinked. Maybe he wasn't. "Maybe he isn't just torturing himself." Ferris continued, still sounding mildly shocked. Cameron looked down at the water, and noticed how inviting it seemed. _If this is the only way too get someone to care more about me than a damn car…_Cameron thought to himself, tumbling out of the chair head first into the water with a loud, sloppy splash.

_I Need A Hero..._

Cameron sat at the bottom of the pool, looking around at the slowly rippling water around him. This wasn't so bad. It was actually nice. Calm, really.

_Somewhere after midnight  
__In my wildest fantasy  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach  
__There's someone reaching back for me_

While feeling the air grow thinner in his lungs, Cameron couldn't help but wonder what Ferris and Salone were doing. Did they even notice he'd jumped out of the chair, or were they too busy kissing? Cameron made a face. The only way Ferris could ever really annoy him is when he flirted with Salone in front of him. They'd been friends since the fifth grade, but suddenly Salone comes along and Ferris wants to fucking marry her.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
__It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Cameron suddenly heard the echoing splash of someone diving in above him. Cameron didn't even look up. He went completely limp in the water and closed his eyes when he felt Ferris's arms wrap strongly around his chest. He felt Ferris kick off from the ground and swim as fast as he could to the surface.

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
__He's gotta be strong  
__And he's gotta be fast  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Cameron took a quiet breath as they broke the surface and let Ferris drag him to the side of the pool. He felt a cool hand on his head, and realized it was Salone. Cameron resisted the urge to sneer at her as he felt Ferris try and hoist him onto the concrete.

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
__He's gotta be sure  
__And it's gotta be soon  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

He felt Ferris lightly slap at his face. "Hey, hey! CAMERON!" Cameron smiled inwardly, finding a sick sort of satisfaction at the fear in Ferris's voice. "CAM? CAMERON, WAKE UP! C'mon…wake up." He felt Ferris's hands grab at his shoulders and shake him slightly, trying desperately to find a reaction.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea  
__I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
__Watching me_

Cameron listened to Ferris growing more and more frantic, slapping harder at his face. He felt Ferris's breath almost directly on his lips; his voice was vaguely trembling with the sign of tears. Maybe Cameron was going too far with this.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
__And the storm and the flood  
__I can feel his approach  
__Like a fire in my blood_

"C'mon, wake up…oh, shit, Cameron, come on…CAMERON! COME ON, WAKE UP!" Cameron couldn't help the smile that finally spread over his lips. He opened his eyes to see Ferris's shocked and confused face.

_I Need a Hero_

He felt Ferris shaking faintly against him. "What's that?" Ferris asked breathlessly, completely taken aback. Cameron grinned.

"Ferris Bueller, you're my hero."

- - -

Updated AN: I found this in one of my old story journals and thought it was funny. I must've written it at least two years ago. I'm really only adding it here because I think this place needs some more Ferris/Cameron fiction. Regardless of whether I even _watch_ that movie anymore, I remember back when I was obsessing over it there wasn't NEARLY enough fiction.

Original AN: Yeah, I know, I know...but I had to write this. It's been bugging me a while and I finally found the lines I needed to do it because I thought it fit. It's kinda stupid, I know, but, hey, what do ya expect? I'm really not in a literary mood lately, but at the same time I'm being bombarded with ideas that don't allow me sleep


End file.
